Emeric Auld
Emeric Auld is the former Breton King of Shornhelm from the House Auld bloodline who appears in The Burned Mane Canon. Biography Emeric was born in High Rock in 4E 180 to the noble money lending family, House Auld. As the youngest child of three Emeric was never likely to inherit significant wealth and properties of his house, as such his father Casimir left most of the parenting to Emeric's mother Kathryn, however when his elder sister Brienne fell from a horse and died, Emeric's father took an increased interest in his son's education with a view to making him a serious part of the family business. As a teen Emeric fancied himself a Knight or warrior like his elder brother Beren who at this point had joined the Companions Guild in Skyrim, however once his father found out about Emeric's application to the High Rock Fighters Guild he was soon forced to give up these particular ambitions in order to take a greater role in the Auld Family Trading and Money Lending Company, he would still however occasionally compete in tournaments although it generally required him to also be completing business in the place of the tournament for him to be allowed to participate. During this time that Emeric met his future wife Alva, as he was agreeing a trade partnership and a short term financial loan with her father Sir Gawain Rie. It was rumoured that the girl had been enamoured with Emeric's brother whom she had met at a previous business dealing and subsequently at a tournament in Jehanna which Sir Beren had won. However Alva seduced Emeric and slept with him and as a result he proposed marriage to her the next morning. The marriage happened a week later with a modest ceremony taking place in the temple of divines in Jehanna. A notable absence was Emeric's own brother Sir Beren who opted to remain in Skyrim rather than take leave from his work with the Companions to attend the service. Roughly eight months later in 4E 197 Emeric and his wife conceived their first child, a boy who seemed to resemble his Uncle Beren more than his father Emeric named Cassander. Despite rumors of his wife's infidelity plaguing Cassander's early days, Emeric refused to believe them out of love for his wife and continued to insist that the boy was his son. A year later he and his wife had a second child called Rodwell and the rumours of his wife and Sir Beren stopped being whispered around the courts of Shornhelm. At the early onset of the dragon crisis Emeric and his brother in law Sir Kevan Rie took a hunting trip through the reach eager to prove his courage to his wife Alva who still visibly lusted over his brother Sir Beren. On his trip Emeric met a Reachmen woman named Tara who sheltered the two Bretons from the forsworn and the rain. During the weekend Emeric and Tara rapidly fell in love and slept together. Initially choosing to forsake his life in Shornhelm to be with her, Emeric was forced to abandon his new love when a platoon of Reachmen attacked Tara's shack and captured her. Crestfallen Emeric returned to Shornhelm with Sir Kevan swearing his brother in law to secrecy about the recent events. A year later, Emeric received an urgent message from an Imperial General named Tiberius Lux to meet him in the Reach, near the Karthspire. Once again Emeric and Sir Kevan made the dangerous route to the Reach to see what so urgent. Upon arriving at the Legion camp in the Karthspire, General Lux showed the Breton to grave of Tara and a note addressed to him indicating that during their love affair he had impregnated her and that the offspring was a boy to be named Damo. The Legion had recently occupied the Karthspire after a dragon attack and the General revealed that she was dead by the time they arrived, neglecting to mention her likely cause of death was at the hands of blades and not at the hands of the dragon as Emeric believed. Knowing his wife would never accept a bastard in their family Emeric opted to lie and publicly say he had adopted Damo rather than sired him himself. However Damo had his father's eyes and his wife knew the truth no matter how many times he denied it. As a result the adoption widened the rift between Emeric and Alva, a rift that had been growing ever since Sir Beren ended their secret affair leaving Alva increasingly unhappy with her marriage. The rift wouldn't be healed by the time of Alva's death later in the year reportedly of natural causes, in actual fact Alva had been trying to poison Emeric and would have succeeded had it not been for Sir Beren who drank from the cup intended for his brother. Being a werewolf Beren was immune to the poison however he was aware of what Alva had tried and promptly snapped her neck in front of her husband. Beren explained to Emeric and his father about the poison and his werewolf nature but was promptly ordered to stay away for a while by Casimir in order to spare the family any potential embarrassment at the funeral. Beren heeded his father's words and joined the Imperial Legion in time for the War of Succession, choosing to fight for the honorable Claudius Mede against the usurper Augustus Mede. Casimir received word in 4E 204 that Sir Beren had been slain fighting Augustus's forces in the name of the dead Emperor. In actual fact he had been grievously wounded by forces loyal to Tiberius Lux and had been delivered to Emeric without his father's knowledge. Emeric healed his brother with various potions and elixirs before imprisoning him in cells in the lower levels of the Auld Manor basement as revenge for so callously killing his wife Alva. By 4E 207 Emeric had remarried to a beautiful Imperial named Octavia Lux, the niece of his good friend Tiberius. He had been introduced to the girl at her family's estate in Colovia whilst visiting Tiberius and she had taken a liking to him during his visit. Emeric had tried to point out the ten year age gap between them but was unable to resist Octavia's beauty. After receiving the blessing of her father Marius, Emeric wed her that same day in a small ceremony on the Lux family estate with a priest of Mara. Unfortunately in that same year his father, Casimir's health began to fail, the believed death of Beren weighed heavily on his soul and his body soon began to feel the effects and he was dead before Emeric was able to return home from his honeymoon in Cyrodiil. However even with the family turmoil in his life, at the tender age of 27 Emeric skillfully maneuvered himself in the courts of Shornhelm and became the Castellan of Shornhelm. During the Stormcrown rebellion Emeric followed his liege lord King Daric and served as Castellan throughout the war, however he often secretly back channeled with General Tiberius Lux although mostly to ensure his friend's survival in the conflict and never revealing anything that would put King Daric in harms way. His loyalty to throughout the conflict meant that at the end of the War, Garth Lariat retained him as Castellan upon his ascension to the throne of High Rock in order to enable a smooth transition in Shornhelm. This however displeased Emeric who felt that Darius should've rewarded him with a higher station considering the significant diplomatic efforts exerted by Emeric throughout the war. This lack of reward left a secret bitter resentment to the Lariat family and Septim dynasty leading Emeric to plot the downfall of the Lariats and the restoration of the Mede dynasty with his good friend Tiberius Lux. Events of A Game of Thrones. TO BE FINISHED AT A LATER DATE. Trivia *Due to his loyalty to the Mede Dynasty it has been implied that Emeric's older brother, the rightful heir of House Auld, Sir Beren Auld's death may not have been as unsuspicious as previously thought. *This was proven true when it was revealed that Tiberius Lux captured Beren due to his status as a werewolf. *Only one of his three sons may actually be biologically his, as Cassander is widely thought to be Sir Beren Auld's bastard, and Damo was adopted as an infant. However it has been revealed that both Rodwell and Damo are biologically his sons whilst Cassander is the son of his brother Sir Beren *He is a descendant of the old royalty of Daggerfall with Anders Auld having sired a child with a princess in the third era. Appearances * The Redoran Struggle: Prisoner (mentioned) * Plight of the Reachman (mentioned) * AGOT: High Rock Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spies Category:Kings